darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collection 13
Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13 was released on DVD July 1, 2004 by MPI Media. It contains episodes 696-735 of the original series. Description : From the back of the case: With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966-71, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation of being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden, 175-year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. As a result of being possessed by the ghost of Quentin Collins, David Collins falls into a coma and hovers near death. Barnabas attempts to make contact with Quentin through an I-Ching trance but instead finds he has travelled back in time seventy-two years when Quentin first lived. In 1897, Barnabas is a vampire once again and introduces himself at Collinwood as a cousin from England. He meets governess Rachel Drummond and is amazed by her resemblance to his lost love Josette. A suspicious Quentin enlists sorcerer Evan Hanley to raise a spirit to combat Barnabas, resulting in the apperance of the vengeful witch Angelique. Magda the gypsy warns Quentin that he is in grave danger and Edward Collins is shocked when his mysterious, long-absent wife Laura returns for their children. Starring Jonathan Frid, Joan Bennett, David Selby, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Louis Edmonds, Lara Parker, David Henesy, Nancy Barrett, Grayson Hall, John Karlen, Marie Wallace, Thayer David, Diana Millay, Jerry Lacy, Denise Nickerson, Roger Davis, Terry Crawford, Don Briscoe, Lisa Richards, Humbert Allen Astredo, Isabella Hoopes. Contents 40 Complete Episodes Color Approx. 14 hours NR Disc 1 * Episode 696 (1969-02-24) * Episode 697 (1969-02-25) * Episode 698 (1969-02-26) * Episode 699 (1969-02-27) * Episode 700 (1969-02-28) * Episode 701 (1969-03-03) * Episode 702 (1969-03-04) * Episode 703 (1969-03-05) * Episode 704 (1969-03-06) * Episode 705 (1969-03-07) * Bonus Interview: David Selby talks about auditioning for Dark Shadows. Apparently he was changing agents and when he went to the new agency they sent him on this audition before he even signed with them. He did a scene from Tennessee Williams as the audition piece and then they had him pose for the camera. As Quentin Collins did not speak for a very long time, he had some apprehension about that storyline running out and having to speak in the 1897 sequences. Disc 2 * Episode 706 (1969-03-10) * Episode 707 (1969-03-11) * Episode 708 (1969-03-12) * Episode 709 (1969-03-13) * Episode 710 (1969-03-14) * Episode 711 (1969-03-17) * Episode 712 (1969-03-18) * Episode 713 (1969-03-19) * Episode 714 (1969-03-20) * Episode 715 (1969-03-21) * Bonus Interview: Lara Parker talks about how part of Dark Shadow's appeal was the paradox that great love stories always end in death. She illustrates her story with the example of Jonathan Frid creating a vampire who is more than just a monster, but the tragic hero surviving the death of his beloved, and determined to not see her die again as their paths cross in time. She further theorizes about how our fear of death gave rise to not only vampire legends, but religion and how people appeased their fear of death in the days before modern medicine with the search for monsters. Disc 3 * Episode 716 (1969-03-24) * Episode 717 (1969-03-25) * Episode 718 (1969-03-26) * Episode 719 (1969-03-27) * Episode 720 (1969-03-28) * Episode 721 (1969-03-31) * Episode 722 (1969-04-01) * Episode 723 (1969-04-02) * Episode 724 (1969-04-03) * Episode 725 (1969-04-04) * Bonus Interview: Marie Wallace talks about how much fun it was to play Jenny Collins, an insane woman who was almost completely opposite of her previous character, Eve. She had not been expecting to be called back to the show, but it was explained to her by Lela Swift that Dark Shadows was a repertory company, and if they liked you, you would be back. Ms. Wallace has since retired from acting, but says if she were offered the chance to play an insane woman again, she would leap at the opportunity. Disc 4 * Episode 726 (1969-04-07) * Episode 727 (1969-04-08) * Episode 728 (1969-04-09) * Episode 729 (1969-04-10) * Episode 730 (1969-04-11) * Episode 731 (1969-04-14) * Episode 732 (1969-04-15) * Episode 733 (1969-04-16) * Episode 734 (1969-04-17) * Episode 735 (1969-04-18) * Bonus Interview: Sy Tomashoff recalls how the set of Dark Shadows was on a long, narrow rectangle, instead of the squarish set one would want. The permanent sets for Collinwood and The Old House were on opposite corners and Eagle Hill Cemetery was always in the same place. Tomashoff talks about the discipline it takes to do a 30 minute soap opera, 5 days a week. He also recounts how he created the first ghost on Dark Shadows, which was Josette Collins coming out of her portrait at The Old House and walking outdoors (70). Issued with Collector's Postcard 13: 1897, Angelique. 13